one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose vs Margaret Moonlight
Description This One Minute Melee features Ruby Rose from RWBY and Margaret Moonlight from No More Heroes 2. Scythes and sniper rifles are awesome right? Then scyther rifles are automatically 10 times better. (Yes, I just called them that) Who's better at using one? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''LA- Docks ''Cue Music 1 Murder, assassination, no matter how many defenders of peace are sent out to prevent it, it hardly deters these events in the end. It is quite unfortunate that there are even humans out there capable of being just as viscous as Grimm. When those deeds are said and done, there is only one thing that must be done... We must seek out JUSTICE for those who have been wrongfully slain and- "Ruby, inner monologue please. I could probably hear you all the way from the courthouse." Ruby shot a puppy stare at the lawyer in response. Yeah, that's rich coming from Mr Chords of Steel. ''"Well, can I help it? I thought being a witness for murder and especially an attorney's assistant would be much more exciting! I'm bored out of my mind here! Where are the Objections? The Hold its? Anything?" Ruby exclaimed as her arms outstretched to a small pile of boxes, accidentally knocking them over. "GAH!" "Wow Apollo, you've really been on edge this entire time." Ruby exclaimed. "Well, you're sister did mow me down back in Inaba!" "I made her apologize... more than once." "Well, investigating murders isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. You have to be patient if you want to help Jaune. You can't expect to find incriminating evidence right when-" "Oh look! I found a ladder! I bet this is exactly the evidence we need!" Ruby pointed to the small contraption with glee. "Ruby, that's clearly a stepladder." "Psshh. That's like saying oranges and tangerines are completely different fruit. They're one and the same!" Apollo just kept his response to himself. ''There is so much wrong with what you just said... "Now lets tear this place down and find some evidence for Jaune!" "Hey wait! you can't..." Apollo's cries fell on deaf ears as Ruby began rummaging through the warehouse trying to find clues the police may have missed. (and you can be damn sure the detective in charge left plenty of holes in his case) It wasn't long before Ruby found a bloody bullet lodged in the knee of a statue of the Dovahkiin. "I guess this guy won't be adventuring anymore." Ruby joked as she placed the bullet into her bag. "Great, now lets-" Apollo couldn't finish his sentence before a sniper's bullet whipped right into a nearby box. "GAH!" Cue Music 2 Ruby, being the ever prepared huntress she is busted out Crescent Rose and began to chase their assailant. "Don't worry I've got this!" Though she accidentally mowed down a shocked Apollo on her way over. "Sorry! Again!" She failed to hear Apollo's OBJECTION in her excitement. It didn't take her long to speed up to a nearby rooftop where she came face to face with the infamous assassin Margaret Moonlight whistling her trademark song atop a water tower. "Ha! I bet you're the real killer aren't you?" Ruby shouted as she pointed Crescent Rose at the goth. "No respect for the musical arts is that it? How tragic..." Margaret responded as she began to aim her own scythe. BLINK AND YOU'LL MISS! FIGHT! The two scythe wielders fired at once, their bullets blazing far off from their trajectory. "Oh cool! You use a scyther rifle too?" With her semblance, Ruby easily cleared the distance to Margaret's sniping spot, the assassin firing off a few more shots but failing to even graze the huntress. She recoiled off the ground with another shot but Margaret jumped off the water tower to avoid the incoming strike. The tower was punctured, and its contents began pouring out. "Hey! You have no idea how hard it is to dry clean this outfit!" Ruby recoiled right to Moonlight's position. The assassin actually started defending herself using her twin scythes. It didn't take too long before the younger fighter overpowered her though. With a heavy bunt from Crescent Rose's handle, Margaret tumbled off the edge of the building. Ruby gave chase, finding that Margaret had began running down the side of the building as an attempt to escape. "Hasta la vista little red!" Not to be outdone, Ruby followed suit and ran right down the skyscraper. The two scythe wielders fired off as many shots as they could as the distance between them rapidly closed, none of their bullets hitting their mark. They began clashing scythes once more, further accelerating their advance to the ground. Learning from her previous mistake, Margaret managed to leap above the young huntress and drop kick her to the pavement as they reached the building's first story. Ruby was far from finished though, she used Crescent Rose's recoil to guide her fall to a nearby traffic light. The scythe hooked on to the metal bar and Ruby began orbiting around the contraption like a vomit inducing carnival ride. Margaret looked upon the feat with an expression that practically read WTF?! As the she landed, the younger huntress fired off her scythe once again, colliding with Margaret before she could even react to anything. Ruby had gained plenty of momentum from her little stunt, her wild attack carried both fighters through what seemed to be a busy hotel. Needless to say, the path was far from clear. The hotel's guests ducked for cover as the scythe wielders barreled though everything in their path, Margaret taking the full brunt of whatever they collided with. *Meanwhile* "Wow, Nick. Its hard to believe you spent up enough money for everybody to have an extended stay at the Gatewater hotel. I guess you're not so poor after all." "You're confidence in me is astounding Maya... Besides, I think its high time we all have a good celebration after all the work cleaning up the Phantom's messes." "Quite a lovely sentiment Wright dono. But I might suggest getting out of the way." "Wait what?" "Phoenix, DUCK!" TIME'S RUNNING OUT! ...I think "Mr Wright, MOVE!" Ruby warned as she rocketed into the blue suited lawyer. The warning came pretty late and suddenly Phoenix was brought along for Ruby's wild ride. The newly formed trio sped though the rest of Gatewater before finally crashing into a noodle stand just outside the hotel. Ruby and Margaret groggily regained their composure as the noodle cart started rolling away from them. "You... you little bitch!" Margaret yelled in anger as she rushed Ruby one last time. 3... Ruby ducked under a heavy swing of Margaret's scythes. She quickly grabbed onto the assasin's torso. 2... At blinding speeds, the young huntress started ramming Margaret into the surrounding buildings. 1... She finally launched the assassin into the air and slammed her back to the road with the blunt side of Crescent Rose. KO! '''Cue Music 3 "All right! Who knew being an attorney's assistant would be so much fun?!" Ruby shouted as she put away her weapon. The rest of the group inside the hotel and Apollo arrived soon after. "Ruby, what the hell did you just do?" Apollo yelled as she witnessed Margaret knocked out in a small crater. "I caught the true culprit of the case! Now Jaune is sure to get a Not Guilty verdict!" "Now, that's my sis! You did pretty awesome back there! But wasn't Mr Wright just with you?" "Oh he's..." Ruby suddenly remembered the missing noodle cart. "I''ll be right back!" She yelled as she chased after the cart. "All's well that ends well but just who's paying for all the collateral damage?!" Weiss reminded everybody. "Oh, since Apollo's supposed to be responsible for his new "aid" we should leave it to him!" Athena Cykes proclaimed. Mr Justice could only hang his head down in a mixture of emotions. Results '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RUBY ROSE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music